The Other one
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: When Jerry smells something new, he didn't expect that scent to be coming from Charley's twin sister. Nor did he think it'd be so easy to get to her. But alas, nothing is easy when her brother knows what you are and plans to kill you. Jerry/OC There is romance, but gradual
1. Chapter 1

**The Other one**

**Chapter 1**

Big black boots, covered small petite feet which where connected to long legs. Johanna was Charlie's slightly older sister. In simpler words, she was his twin; only seven and a half minutes earlier than him. She was currently getting out of her '78 Mustang, holding the keys and a simple backpack. Her eyes where covered with glasses that framed her oval features. A smile quirked her lips as she looked at the house that she called home, having returned to it after studying in New York. She walked around, after closing the door tensing her shoulders as he Muscle car gave an undying screech of rusted hinges.

Opening the relatively good passenger door, she pulled out two medium sized luggage bags. Propping them against the door she locked the car and put the keys in her pocket of her jeans. Sighing she picked up her bags and walked down the pathway to her home.

Her mom had said she'd take the day off and Johanna hoped to god that her mom hadn't decided to do some late shopping. She stopped at the door, before raising her hand and knocking on the door. She waited a few minutes and beamed as the door swung open and her mother embraced her. Johanna laughed happily, tears of joy running down her face.

She had missed her mom, and Charlie _so_ much. "Hey mom." She said, barely restraining a sob.

Her mother pulled back a bright smile on her face, "Its so good to see you honey. Come inside, I've made lunch."

Johanna nodded and took her bags, dragging them inside with her. Dumping them near the stairs she walked to the kitchen and was greeted with the splendid smell of pancakes, macaroni and chicken. Not a good combination, but it brought back many happy memories of home. Johanna inhaled and sat down on a chair at the dining table, letting her mom pile her plate sky high with food.

Johanna's stomach rumbled and with a giggle she dug in, noticing after a few seconds that her mom was just staring at her. She stopped and looked up, "Do I have something on me face?" She made an attempt to wipe her mouth.

Her mother shook her head, with a watery smile she sighed happily, "You've just grown so much. Its good to have you home, baby. Charlie has been on his toes all week."

At the mention of Charlie Johanna laughed happily. "Yeah, I guess he got that gene from you." Taking another bite of her chicken she watched as her mother smiled and walked to the kitchen, no doubt getting a plate for herself. She sat down beside Johanna and put some food on her plate.

"So," Johanna started wanting to know the gossip. "What's new around this little town?"

Suddenly her mother got a look in her eye and Johanna knew she was into something already. "We have a new neighbor."

"What?"

"The Perry's moved out not long ago, and the house was bought by a piece of eye candy." Her mom shared a secret smile with her.

Suddenly Johanna brightened and gasped. "Mom! Not while I'm eating."

Her mom laughed and smiled afterwards, "He's a real gentlemen. You should meet him, you'll like him."

Johanna blushed madly. "Mom, are you trying to set me up?"

Looking anywhere but at her daughter she laughed, "Now, why would I be doing that?"

Johanna shook her head, feeling her cheeks cool down and went back to eating her food.

"So, how was New York?"

Johanna looked up and launched into the whole story since day one in the city that never sleeps.

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

As Johanna was unpacking her bag she heard her mother outside talking with some-one. Taking a glimpse outside she saw a male figure crouched down in front of her mother, digging in the ground with a small shovel while her mother chatted away from above.

Shaking her head, she stuffed her luggage back under her bead next to the other one and went to putting her ten pairs of different shoes away in a stack shelf. When she was happy with her work she grabbed her keys deciding that if she leave early enough, she might catch Charlie walking his bike home. Rushing down the stairs she slipped her jacket off, since it was hot outside. That's what you get from living in the Las Vegas desert.

Opening the door she walked up to her mother and smiled at her antics. Before her mother could even hear her approach Johanna looked down at the stranger crouching down, obviously fixing something. He looked up as she took another step closer and Johanna nearly died from his hotness.

Dark hair, dark eyebrows that matched his dark eyes gave him the mysterious aura and lets not forget about that smug smirk and gorgeous body. Johanna held back a shiver. When her mom said gentlemen she was expecting some really old guy with a perverted smile, not this. This man was definitely the first time her mother got something totally wrong. He was no gentlemen, he was more.

Her mother looked over after she saw the neighbor's attention on something else and smiled as she saw Johanna.

"Johanna, come here." Johanna almost rolled her eyes, that _was_ what she was doing. "I'd like you to meet Jerry Dandridge, he's our neighbor."

Jerry stood, towering over Johanna, who was tall, but obviously still tiny compared to this guy. He held out his hand, his eyes roving over her body slowly before meeting her eyes as Johanna put her hand in his. Shaking it. "Hi." He said, that small word getting a quirky smile from Johanna.

"Nice to meet you Jerry." She met his eyes and was entranced. Suddenly after a few more seconds of staring into his eyes she snapped out of it and turned to her mom. "Hey, is Charlie still riding that bike of his?"

Her mom laughed and nodded, "Yeah, but he got a ride with Amy today."

Johanna's brow scrunched up. "Amy? As in the super hot plastic girl Amy? How the hell did he manage that?" She whistled, impressed.

Her mother obviously didn't think that was very nice, especially in front of Jerry. "Johanna! Don't be so rude to Charlie. He's a boy with needs."

Johanna chocked back a laugh at that comment and decided that if Charlie and her mother wanted to retain their dignity in front of Jerry she wouldn't say anything against that. Instead she looked over her shoulder and then back at her mom, then Jerry. "Well, that really sucks though. I was hoping to be able to tease him in my car as he's walking home."

Jerry chuckled at her this time, "I'm guessing your his sister,"

Johanna nodded with a dramatically tortured expression, "Unfortunately I am, worse yet, I'm his twin."

Her mother scoffed at her daughter and turned at the sound of a car door closing. There stood Charlie beside Amy. Johanna looked her brother over and smiled widely, launching herself at him. "Charlie!"

Charlie didn't expect the random girl to go flying at him from behind his mother, but from the glimpse of long dark hair he recognized his twin and laughed happily. "Johanna!"

Johanna pulled back and looked her brother over, noticing the change from lankiness to slight muscle under his flab. "Wow, Char-Char. I almost didn't recognize you without the baby fat."

Charlie blushed as his sisters comment which was no doubt heard by Amy. Johanna turned to Amy, holding a hand out. "I'm Johanna. Charlie's twin sister. Nice to meet you."

Amy shook hands with a smile on her face. "I'm Amy. Charlie's been talking about you a lot."

Johanna winked at Amy, "Nothing to bad, aye?"

Amy smirked, "Oh, the most horrid of things."

Johanna's smirked widened into a feral grin as she looked at Charlie. Suddenly she turned back to her mom who cleared her throat, meeting Jerry's intense stare with a mischievous one. She went to stand beside her mother as she introduced Jerry to Amy and Charlie. Johanna watched as he looked over Amy as he did her and wondered just how much of a player he was.

Suddenly Charlie's phone vibrated and with a quick excuse he dashed away leaving a stunned mother, annoyed girlfriend and angry twin behind. "That asshole!" Johanna growled.

Her mom scolded her, "Don't be so rude Johanna. And watch your language."

Rolling her eyes she looked at Amy who walked into the house and most likely up to Charlie's room. Her mom turned back to Jerry and with a quick farewell left Johanna and him alone.

Johanna smiled shyly as he looked down at her, "Your mom told me you came back from New York today."

Johanna smiled and nodded, watching as Jerry bent down to get his tools from the ground. "Yeah, I went to study Egyptology there, and go to school there. I was gone a year."

Jerry nodded with a smirk and looked over her shoulder at her Mustang. "Is that yours?"

Johanna followed his gaze and smiled brightly. "That's my baby. Had to pay for it myself, but I've got to say, that it was worth it." Jerry nodded his head, eyes scanning the black paint of her car then her again.

"You don't mind if I take a look around it, do you?"

"No, be my guest. I was actually going to try and fix the squeaking door." Johanna went over to her 'stang and opened the locks, popping the hood and watching as Jerry put his tools down and opened the hood. She restrained herself from licking her lips as she watched his biceps flex at the simple movement and went about distracting herself with the door. It squeaked no matter what she did, and without lubricant it wouldn't stop. Instead she closed the door, deciding to leave it for tomorrow, seeing as it was getting dark and went around to join Jerry.

"This must have cost you a fortune," He said.

Johanna nodded, "My mom told me once I got my license that I'd have to work to buy my own car, and since my dream was to own a mustang. I spent a good two years working for a complete asshole getting the money."

Jerry looked over at her from under his raised arm that was holding the hood up and Johanna felt a shiver go through her at the look in his eyes. His _black_ eyes. She swore they where brown before, with a blink she looked down at the engine and fiddled with the keys, feeling desperate to get away from Jerry now.

Jerry, seeming to sense her need, dropped his hand and slowly, almost purposely closed the hood. He gave her a wicked smile holding his hand out again, "I've got my shift on soon. See you soon." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Shaking his hand, Johanna nodded and offered a faint smile. "Yeah, see you soon." With that she locked her car and walked back up the path, feeling his intense gaze on her back all the way into her home.

**I watched Fright Night with Colin Farrell, and dear god, it was amazing. Not only was he a freaking hot vampire, but the gore and everything in it was great. Edward Cullen looks like a pansy compared to this, and I like that. Jerry is awesome. I own Johanna, and nothing else. Shame really, I'd love to have Jerry. **

**But read and review, tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Other one

Chapter 2

Johanna slept through the entire night like a baby. Not even waking when Charlie walked in and called out that he was back. Charlie, feeling rather freaked out from Ed's paranoia and the fact that Adam wasn't here to stabilize Ed's craziness, made Charlie feel like something was definitely wrong.

He crept into his room and closed the door, not putting on any music for the sake of his sister. He looked out his window to Jerry's home and saw no lights on, meaning he was out working. He sighed, not believing the shit Ed had told him.

Seriously, _Jerry_ a _vampire_. That was just impossible. And crazy.

He sighed and laid down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly something caught onto him and he cursed.

He'd forgotten about Amy!

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

Johanna yawned as she walked into the bathroom, doing her business and turning the taps on for a nice warm shower. She undressed and jumped in, shivering at the water as it rolled down her body. She washed her hair and body and shaved what needed to be and once that was all done she got out and dried herself, patting her hair until it was mildly damp and then dressing into her outfit for the day.

Jean short shorts and a dark blue tank top. She brushed her hair and smiled, feeling refreshed and clean. She walked out and down to the kitchen. Charlie had already left for school and her mom was getting ready for work. With a kiss on the forehead and a wave she left and Johanna was left by herself.

She sighed and turned the television on, flicking onto the cartoon channel and relaxing. God it felt good to be home. She thought. Watching the cartoons that barely caught her interest got her thinking about Jerry for some reason. With a look out the kitchen window she saw that his windows where all blackened. Shaking her head at her own crazy thoughts she concluded that since he worked late he'd be sleeping in late as well.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and with a look at the caller ID she recognized her friend from New York. Serena. "Hey, babe." She greeted with a smile.

Serena had met her in her history class, and shared over three more classes with her in the school in New York. "Hey, how are you? You didn't give me a call yesterday."

Biting her lip Johanna sighed. "I'm alright. Sorry about that, mom went spastic and then Charlie came home, and my car's air-con decided that I needed to melt into a pile of goop before I got home. How are you though?"

Serena's sigh could be heard over the noise in the background, most likely she was having lunch already. "I'm fine, a bit lonely, but Matt's here to cheer me up, he's doing a horrible job at it though."

Matt's cry of disagreement to that comment could be heard and Johanna laughed. She was going to miss her friends back there. "Thats nice. What else have you been up too?"

Serena scoffed suddenly and snorted, "No, you tell us about you? What's new in the neighbor hood? How's Charlie and Ms Brewster?"

Johanna remembered Jerry all of a sudden and bit her lip. "Charlie and mom are fine, they were excited to see me. Oh, and Charlie got a girlfriend. She's really nice. And I got a new neighbor." She didn't bother going into the new neighbor. But Serena thought otherwise.

"Oh, tell me about this new neighbor of yours?" A grin could be heard in her voice.

Johanna groaned and chuckled. "Well, he's nice. His name is Jerry and-"

"Is he hot?" Serena cut her off.

Shaking her head at the typical Serena question she answered, "Yeah he is. Gorgeous body, dark hair, dark eyes and literally perfect all the way around. And he's interested in my car."

Suddenly she heard Matt snort with laughter and knew she was on loudspeaker. "Dude, you own a Mustang! I'm surprised you haven't been raped yet. Ow!" Serena had whacked Matt over the head for his brash comment.

"Don't say that! Now you've jinxed her."

Johanna shook her head. "Yeah, you guys play nice. I don't want your parents ringing me up and blaming me for getting you two in a fight." She looked down at her wrist and saw the time. "Hey, I wanna get going. My car, as awesome as it is, is falling apart and I want to fix a few things."

"Aw, babe. Don't leave me here with this...freak!" Serena whined and with a smile Johanna nodded.

"Its alright. I'm sure you'll survive a day or so. Bye babe. Bye Matt." She hung up after they said bye and put her phone back in her pocket. She stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing something to eat and then walking to the garage. Opening the electric door she picked out the tools and put them down beside the door, all the while eating her apple. When she was done with it, she disposed it in the bin and walked over to her car, cringing as the door gave a loud cry of rusted hinges. Starting the car was her favorite part of the ride.

Turning the ignition she grinned as the engine gave a loud roar and then quietened to a steady hum of pure muscle. Much like Jerry's muscles. Johanna shook her head, _where did that come from_? She put the car in gear and drove it down the street, before turning the car around and driving into her driveway. Stopping the car she turned it off and got out, leaving the door open to fix up the hinges.

Grabbing the lubricant she maneuvered around until she had access to the hinges, taking the lubricant she put as much as she could until the door didn't make even the slightest sound as she swung it open. Closing it, she put the lubricant away and opened the hood, checking the oil and water and battery. Everything was fine, say for the water level.

She shook her head and added water before eyeing the air con section. She glared at the burnt wire and fiddled with it, wondering if she could replace it with what Matt had taught her, or if she was better with going to a professional. Shaking her head, she picked up the needed tools and she managed to find a replacement wire for the one that broke and got to work in taking it out and putting the new one back in.

Without knowing an hour passed before she was done and she was hungry and tired, as well as dirty. Wiping the sweat from her brow she looked at the time and saw that Charlie would be coming home in an hour or so. Making her way inside after locking everything up, she decided to make herself a sandwich. About five minutes later with a can of soft drink next to her she was chewing away, watching the news and shaking her head at some of the crazy things they said.

Seriously, who would care if some-one found there dog halfway across America. It was a dog! Johanna didn't even like dogs. She preferred fish and anything that didn't take a shit everywhere.

But apart from that, taking another sip from her drink she laid her empty plate down and took her can with her upstairs, she sat down on her bed and looked out the window. She was to start school tomorrow with Charlie and not looking forward to it at all. She sat there, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall for a while until she heard a car driving into the drive way. She stood and looked out the window, seeing her mom their. Smiling she went down stairs, helping her mom unpack the car with some shopping she did on the way home.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Johanna. What did you get up to today?" Her mom walked in beside her to the kitchen, sitting down as Johanna unpacked what shopping there was.

"I just fixed the car and fixed the air-con. Nothing much really."

Her mom furrowed her brows. "You know how to do that?" She was surprised and shocked.

Johanna smiled, "Yeah, I made a friend back in New York and he taught me all this stuff. It was a great way to get my mind off things."

Her mom nodded and with a final sip of water that she'd gotten she put the cup down and glanced at her watch. "I'm due back in a few minutes. Tell Charlie that I'll be back late. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Johanna laughed as she waved her mom goodbye. She put away the final things and leaned against the counter, realizing just how boring it was home alone. Suddenly she heard another car door open and followed the sound and heard Charlie, most likely opening the front door. She waited for him to come downstairs and when he did she smiled.

Charlie eyed his sister noticing how dirty she was. "What the hell did you do? You look like crap."

Pouting Johanna answered, "Just a few things with my car."

Charlie's eyes widened slightly, "Your a mechanic?"

Shaking her head Johanna answered, "No, I just know a few things about cars and all."

Charlie shook his head and walked back upstairs, calling down, "Amy's coming over soon."

"Whatever." Johanna called back up. She sat back down on the sofa and turned the t.v off. Resting her head on the arm rest, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

Charlie watched as Amy walked out and pursed his lips, looking over his sister who was still asleep. He smiled lightly, it was good to have her back. Without her it had been quiet and he felt lonely at home. He had to admit he missed her teasing comments and insults.

He walked outside and looked at Jerry's house. His suspicions about that guy had grown after Ed had gone missing today, he noticed all the blackened windows and shook his head. This was crazy. But...he shook his head, he'd visited Ed's house today and seeing his room and computer, he'd almost started to believe what Ed was telling him.

"Hey, guy." A voice behind him startled him, he turned and nodded his acknowledgement when he saw Jerry. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Whatsup?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm supposed to have this girl over tonight." Jerry smirked. Charlie almost rolled his eyes, of course he would. "And I'm all out of beer. She's going to be over soon and the store closes soon. Do you have any inside that you could hook me up with? I'll hook you guys back up whenever you need it. One for you, one for your mom. Oh, and your sister too."

Charlie almost glared at the guy. "Um yeah, I'll go check inside." He made his way across his yard to the kitchen door, leaving it open. Jerry followed behind. When he got to the doorway, however, he stopped just outside it. Charlie almost jumped when his sister closed the fridge as he came in, he shot her a look at the look she shot him when she saw how rude he was to leaving Jerry hanging outside. But some-how she understood and grabbed her can, going over to lean against the counter facing Jerry. She smiled in greeting. To which he smiled back.

"Uh, if Budweiser okay?" Charlie asked from inside the fridge, Jerry glanced around the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's cool." he nodded. His gaze landed on Johanna and he smirked again, eyeing her outfit, and still dirty tank top. His gaze drifted to the cabinets. "Nice cabinet work there." Johanna nodded.

"Whoever did it, did a bloody good job of keeping it out of my reach." She was talking about the very top shelves in the cabinets, where her mother stored all the good stuff. Jerry seemed to catch on and chuckled.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass caught their attention, causing Johanna to jump and Jerry's gaze to jump onto Charlie.

"Do you need help with that?" Jerry moved to come inside, but something held him back, Johanna noticed.

"Huh?" Charlie looked up from the mess he made. And seeing Jerry ready to leap inside at the given word he put his hand up. "No, no. No. Its fine. Just, ah, stay."

Johanna tried to ignore her brother's rudeness, but didn't say anything as Charlie picked up the biggest piece and put it on the counter. Realizing the awkward silence he got the beer and walked to the door. "Uh, here you go...not exactly a six pack," he held it out and watched as Jerry moved to get it. And in the last second he moved back until it was in the door way and Jerry's hand stopped moving. He looked up realizing that what Ed had said was right. Jerry sent him a tight smirk, anger playing at his features. Charlie finally gave him the beer, which Jerry grabbed from him.

Johanna watched in interest as Jerry leaned against the frame, eyeing his body as he did so. Damn. Without noticing as she went to take a sip she spilt everything down her shirt. "Ah shit!" She cried out, putting the can down and racing up stairs, with the gazes of two guys on her all the way. Time to have a quick shower.

Jerry turned back to Charlie after watching Johanna walk up the stairs. "You've got a lot on your shoulders kid. Your mom, she didn't really tell me too much, but there's this neglect. It, uh, gives off a scent. And your sister," Jerry looked away eyebrows raised before he looked back at Charlie a look in his eyes that he didn't like. "She's _ripe_. I can _sense_ these things." he chuckled darkly. " You've gotta look out for the two of them, you know? There's a lot of _bad_ people out there, Charlie. Do you think you can handle that, guy?"

Charlie eyed him, this guy had just made it onto his list of super creepy people to avoid. "I think I can handle that." He glared at Jerry.

Johanna finally reentered the kitchen with a new red tank top on, noticing the tense atmosphere. She looked away as she noticed Jerry's gaze on her, and once again saw as she looked up the darkness in his eyes. "Amy texted you, and then tried ringing you. I think she's pissed." Charlie nodded, and Jerry who stood in the doorway, stood up straight and looked at the two, mainly Johanna though.

"I'll be seeing you two around, okay." It wasn't a question, Johanna noticed, much like the last time he made the comment. And with a tense smile she nodded and he left. Johanna closed the door and turned to Charlie.

"What the hell was that about?" She snapped.

Charlie looked at her and sighed, "Ed told me something, and I think its true."

Johanna rolled her eyes, "And what is that?"

"Jerry, our neighbor. Yeah, he's a vampire."

**This was long, but I hope you all liked it. Its going to get much more intense in the next chapters. And the plot line may change a bit seeing as this is a Jerry/OC. **

**Read and Review and tell me what you think. **

_**Does this satisfy your stomach?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Other one

Chapter 3

Johanna stared at Charlie as if he'd grown two heads. "What?"

Charlie sighed, "Didn't you see that? He can't come into the house without an invitation. He only comes out at night; his windows are blackened."

Johanna snorted and crossed her arms, "And what, we hang up garlic, tattoo crosses to our asses and go around bathing him in Holy water, screaming 'begone evil demon'; Your crazy."

Charlie shook his head, "Just think about it, Johanna. And whatever you do, don't let him inside."

Johanna sighed, deciding to let Charlie live his little fantasy. "Fine, whatever. I wont invite him in, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a bitch to him. If he is a vampire, I'd rather not be on his top five hit list."

Charlie sighed angrily, frustrated with his sisters plan. "Don't you understand, he can kill you! He's not Edward-freaking-Cullen."

Johanna laughed at that, "Believe me, I'd rather be killed by Jerry the Vampire who doesn't sparkle in the sun, than Edward who kills little bunny rabbits and is a total sap." She shook her head and walked up stairs, "I'm going to leave Amy to you, have fun."

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

A scream came from the house next door, pushing Johanna from her sleep in panic. She looked around, turning on her lamp and looking around the room. She heard Charlie's door open and glanced from the small gap in her door as he walked down stairs. She got out of bed and followed him.

"Charlie!" She hissed as he opened the kitchen door.

Charlie jumped a few feet into the air, turning around and glaring at the culprit. "Jesus. Don't scare me like that. What if I had a weapon on me?"

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, nice one. What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing the I-Phone in his hand.

Charlie sighed, knowing that a lie wouldn't cut to the chase. "I'm going to see what he's hiding inside his house. He left and Doris is still in there."

Johanna knew what he was talking about and her eyes widened. "Your crazy. Don't you dare Charlie. What if he comes back? What are you going to say then?"

Charlie shrugged, "Then cover for me. You have a phone, text me when you see his car." He turned and walked out to the gate separated the two backyards and climbed over. Johanna tried to tell him to stop but not wanting to wake their mother she followed behind, cursing Charlie all the way.

Her phone which she picked up was in her hand and she watched in silence as Charlie picked the lock, but failed. He turned around and went to the rock pile, picking up each rock and shaking that. Just as she was about to comment on the chances of him finding the rock hiding the key, he found it and her mouth snapped shut.

"Charlie..." He turned, looking at his sister before he entered. She bit her lip and sighed, "If he comes I'll text you. But he'll see me and no doubt ask me what I'm doing."

Charlie nodded at this, knowing the risk. "Just don't let him get near you. If he does scream and I'll be there."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Be careful, if you don't come out alive, I promise I'll kill you."

He laughed at the double meaning but hugged her back. Before turning and walking inside the house. Johanna stood there for a few moments before walking back to their back yard and towards the side that lead to the front, thinking of a story to go along when Jerry would no doubt see her. She saw her car and smiled. "God, I love you." She said to her Mustang. She sat on the boot waiting for Jerry to come into view, all the while eyeing the house next door.

The sound of an engine approaching had her jumping from her car, looking like she was examining the wheels, all the while texting Charlie that Jerry was coming back. She heard the door slam shut and then footsteps approaching her, with no time to stuff her phone in her pocket, she threw it under the car.

"Hey, your up late."

Even with hearing his approach Johanna jumped at the sound of his dark and sensuous tone. She turned and smiled faintly. "Yeah, I, uh, heard someone outside by my car and wanted to check it out. Turns out it was an animal of some sort."

Jerry raised his brow, not believing some part of the story. Instead of saying anything he looked down at her attire and grinned. "Nice...uh, pjs."

Johanna looked down and blushed. She was wearing a Superman shirt with unbelievable short shorts. And cursed herself for not wearing anything else in this stake out, break in mission of Charlie's. She bit her lip, "Thanks." She looked at him, blush finally disappearing. "What are you doing out this late?" she asked, curiously.

He looked around and shrugged, "I came back from work."

Johanna's eyes widened and nodded, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Don't let me be keeping you from your sleep."

He smirked and took a step closer. "I don't mind. I mean, I'm not busy tomorrow."

Johanna caught the double meaning and took a step back, hitting her car. "Oh, in that case. I think I've got to get going. I have school tomorrow. And Charlie hates trying to wake me in the morning." She smirked and tried to play it cool.

"Do you want to come in for a drink? I'm sure you can risk a few minutes more." He offered, looking back to his house.

Johanna shook her head, wondering just why she was playing along with him. And flirting! "Nah, I've got to play hard to get. You know, or else I'll lose my touch." She cursed herself for saying that, and brushed passed him. Now he was going to try harder and most likely eat her alive. She felt his gaze on her back and held back a shiver. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder she saw his black eyes meet hers and he winked, his smirk widening.

She pushed through the door and closed it, making sure to lock it. Charlie would know to come through the back door. She leaned against the wall and rushed towards the back door.

Waiting for Charlie.

And cursing herself for suddenly feeling attracted to Jerry.

Curse life.

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

Charlie came back about ten minutes later, and in that time Johanna had started to panic chewing on her nails and then her lips after she saw what she was doing. She jumped when the door opened and Charlie walked in, looking petrified. His face was pale and his eyes where wide.

"Charlie," Johanna breathed out, happy that her brother was up and quickly lead him to her room. It was getting close to the time their mother would be up. "Thank god your alright."

Charlie seemed to snap out of it when she closed the door and grabbed her shoulders looking her over, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Johanna shook her head, "No, I'm fine. He didn't do anything." He relaxed and sat down on her bed. "Charlie, what happened? What did you find? He didn't see you, did he?"

Shaking his head he looked at her, "I found Doris, and I got her out, but...but she exploded. I don't know what happened, but she stepped into the sun and-" Johanna wrapped her arms around him and pat his back, listening to him. "He got her, I saw it. He bit her. He was keeping her in this room inside the wardrobe."

Johanna shushed him. "Shh, its alright. We'll deal with this somehow." All in all, she was scared. With her run in with Jerry a few minutes before Charlie came back made her realize just how screwed she was, and Charlie seemed to notice it too.

"He saw you, didn't he?"

"Well yeah, its kind of hard not to notice a girl in pjs crouching beside her car." She remembered her phone and panicked. "Charlie, I left my phone under my car."

He groaned, "Why would you do that? What if he goes to get it?"

She sighed and rubbed her neck. "Look, he didn't see me throw it under there, I'll get it first thing in the morning. I've got school and I'm planning on going to the library afterwards to get some books out on this shit. Goodnight Charlie."

He nodded and left her room and Johanna laid down on her bed, sleep didn't come to her when she closed her eyes and she was left to think about everything that happened tonight.

She sighed once more. This was some really crazy shit.

**AN**: I guess you could say I'm getting there. But I hope the next chapter after this would finally get to that action stuff. And hopefully more of Jerry. (Colin Farrell is the beast) But anyway, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Other one

Chapter 4

_This is going to change slightly, and be written in Johanna's POV. _

I crept downstairs, fully clothed in the early morning and went outside. I breathed in, feeling thankful for the clean air. Though humid already, it woke me up. I couldn't get to sleep at all that night and I felt drained. I tied my converse and stuffed my keys in my pocket, I looked around quickly, making sure no one was looking, especially a certain some-one that lived next door.

But then I shook my head. If Jerry was a vampire, he couldn't go into the sun. I laid down and reached for the phone, I pulled it out and checked everything. I had three missed calls all from Serena, but apart from that, it looked alright. I heard mom open the door and she walked out. I smiled and waved her goodbye.

Charlie came out seconds later and I waved him over. Unlocking the doors to my car I sat inside, throwing my bag into the back seat and started the engine. Charlie came in and closed the passenger door as he sat inside. I smiled at the roar of the engine and then showed Charlie my phone. "See, I still have it."

He nodded and I frowned, I could see he didn't sleep. Much like me and I knew that Amy was not going to be happy with this side of Charlie today. I reversed and drove down the street and into the highway that lead to the direction of the city that had our school in it.

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

I parked my car in a empty spot and killed the engine. Charlie left without a word and I rolled my eyes. I opened my door and closed it after I got my bag, locking the car I noticed the stares I got from the kids. Obviously they don't have many people owning Mustangs here. I walked to the building and straight to the office, telling the lady I recognized as Fiona, my mothers friend, my name and she gave me my schedule.

I left without another word and made my way to class, having missed homeroom. I saw Charlie in the glass and didn't spare him a glance as I sat in one of the many empty seats. It looks like Jerry got to a lot of us now.

I sighed, why do I have to always like the guys that end up bad? Why? I asked myself and pulling out my notebook, I went to writing down notes from the teachers lecture.

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

The bell for lunch rang and I managed to corner Charlie in the library after I noticed he went missing in the third class. "What are you doing?" I eyed the Peter Vincent page he was on and shook my head. Didn't he know that this guy was a fraud.

Charlie jumped and went to quit the page when I stopped him. He sighed when he saw me and answered, "I'm just looking around. I think I'm going to go see him today."

I raised my brows. "Okay, as big as this problem is. I can't drive you. I told you I'm going to the library after school."

Charlie groaned. I stood up before he could say anything when I saw Amy approaching and with a quick bye to Charlie I smiled at Amy and left them. I grabbed lunch from the cafeteria, only an apple and chocolate milk and munched away, walking towards the carpark to check out my car.

Okay, by now your probably asking just how much I loved my car. But when you worked your ass off for something like this, you'd understand. I sat on my hood and looked around at the other students that mingled around. Most of them laughing and chatting away.

I noticed some-one approaching me and looked towards them, to see two guys, most likely jocks heading towards me. I groaned around my apple in distaste and smiled. "Hi, you must be new. I'm Mark." I already hated him. My brother had mentioned what a complete douche he was and I didn't have to think twice when I decided that fact was true.

"Hey. I'm Johanna." I said.

He smirked, obviously thinking he was in. "So, I heard that you where new," I almost spat my milk out, was he really just saying something when he said it not moments ago. "I wondered if you wanted a guide around the place. I mean, to show you all the shortcuts and stuff."

I smirked and jumped down from my car. "As nice as that sounds, I would have said yes if you didn't approach me at lunch when I've already managed to get my way around here just fine." I turned and left to my last class of the day, smirking at how easily it was to blow of idiots like that.

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

After school, I waited until I saw Charlie and dropped him off at the train station. It wasn't much, but it was all I could do to make it up to him. But I did explain that I was doing this for the Jerry Problem. After dropping him off I turned the corner and drove down in the direction I remembered the library to be.

Lucky me, I saw it just where it had been. I slowed down looking for a spot to park and saw non. I pursed my lips, turning the corner of a street and found a spot. I looked around and saw it to be a fairly quiet street. I locked my car and put my keys in my pocket before starting the short but in my case long trek.

I hated exercise and Charlie often teased me about getting fact, but with my high metabolism, I was lucky enough to maintain my slightly curvy figure. I kicked a rock down the street as I walked and turned the corner to the street the library was on. I finally sped up, wanting to get out of this heat and walked up the few steps into the cities library.

There was a few people in the library, many of which happened to be some students from my school researching for a report or doing homework. I passed them and headed towards the section to look for fantasy and myths. After three minutes of unsuccessful search, not that long you might say, but looking at all these books gave me a headache, and reminded me of the time I spent in one in New York. That was enough to keep me happy and away from the library for another year or so.

I saw a librarian and walked over to her. "Excuse me, would you happen to know where the fantasy and myth section is?"

She nodded and pointed to the isle next to the one I was in and I thanked her, shaking my head at being so narrow minded and not looking in the isle next to mine. I walked into it and quickly found the section dedicated to vampires. More than once did Peter Vincent's name come up and I shook my head. I found a decent book on vampire myths and got another one just for fun. I shook my head at the book in my hand, _how to date a vampire_.

I texted Charlie, telling him I found the books and was going to get some facts on Jerry aka Vampire.

I sat down on a table away from most people and got my notebook out. I skimmed through the book, taking down notes on how to kill a vampire, their weaknesses and mainly anything important. After about an hour I grew bored and looked around. I saw two girl, both younger than me by a few years reading Twilight.

I almost laughed out loud. Remembering the time Serena forced me to watch the movie. Dear god, Edward Cullen was a pathetic excuse for a vampire. He glittered like a freaking fairy and was a vegetarian vampire. I mean, what the hell? There is no such thing as a vegetarian vampire. Either way, he sucks blood. I mean look at Jerry. He couldn't go out into the sun, he sucked human blood, as bad as that was, and he looked and acted the freaking part of being a vampire. I mean, he fit this books description. He was pale, he had dark eyes that turned black, he was seductive and freaking hot and he couldn't come into houses without an invitation.

I sighed, almost dreamily. Almost! I said. I shook myself clear of those thoughts and turned to the other book, suddenly tempted to read it. I turned to the first page and read the first heading. **When is enough blood, enough?**__

I blushed at that, if Jerry wanted blood, he needed to bite and to bite he'd have to get close. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I continued to read. _Ever have that sudden feeling when your boyfriend/girlfriend vampire suck just a bit too much. Well, that'd be the key sign that they've obviously been neglected for some time, or they're hungry. _

_Key signals to when they've taken enough is when your head starts to hum, when you feel tired and drained (obviously) or when they just keep sucking and your left wondering if you'll live or not. _

_Next time this happens, make sure you have a few plans to make them stop. Our plan, if their hot enough (which they will be) kiss their neck; you have easy access and the distraction works like a charm. Moan and push them back a bit, they might take the hint. Or just go with the flow until they've had their intake of your blood. _

I shook my head, all these ways to get them distracted from sucking your blood where so sexual that I wondered if it was safe at all. I mean, they might get a different message and continue on. Anyway, I sighed and flipped to the next page to the next question.

**How do you hide the love bites aka fang marks?**

_This is where good make-up comes in handy. You wouldn't want to wear turtlenecks all the time so this is the next best option. Cover the wound and slowly work your way to covering it, making sure to blend the coverup with your skin tone, or people would mistake it for some large hickey. _

_Or, you could get your vampire to bite you in a non-obvious place. Which you don't need to use your make up on and cover with clothes easily. _

I scrunched my brows. And where would _that_ be? Suddenly a few places popped to mind and I blushed once again. God, this book makes me blush more than hot men, people probably think I'm reading a sex story or something. I flicked through some more boring pages until at least halfway through the book I landed on a page that caught my attention. **You seduced your vampire and now they won't stop until they've got you**_**.**_

My eyes widened as I remembered yesterday and I pursed my lips and read on. _You've seduced your vampire and now they wont leave you alone. Obviously not the smartest thing to do. Vampires are naturally very sexual creatures who ooze sensuous vibes of sexual attraction. They won't stop until they've gotten what they want and that might mean you won't be seeing any room other than the bedroom for the next few days. Or coffin, should we say?_

_Have fun, being the mouse in this game of Cat and Mouse. You may enjoy this, and so do they, but when it goes on long enough, they will resort to their super vampire strength to hold you down and do the deed-_

I stopped reading, feeling my face flushing redder and redder. I coughed and closed the book. I stood up, packing my notebook and pens away before going over and putting the books away. Eyeing the dating guide hoping it would burst into flames. Unfortunately it didn't and I left it be, leaving the library. I checked the time, and saw it was seven.

Apparently I was in the library longer than I hoped. I pulled my arms around me as I felt the cool breeze and walked steadily back to my car. I kept kicked the same pebble from before and I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, nor the chatter of three men.

Suddenly, someone stopped in front of me and I jumped, surprised. I looked up to see a man, probably ten years older than me leering down at me with a smirk. The feeling swept over me, and I became stiff. Shit.

"Now, now. What do we have here?" He said, his voice making me shiver. I hated him right now.

One of his friends answered, "A little girl out by herself in this big city. You should know how dangerous it is to be out." He laughed.

I saw an opening as they all laughed and I made a run for it. A hand grabbed my forearm and I yelped in pain. "Not so fast girly. You didn't think we would let you leave that easily did you?"

The main man, the one that was holding me tightened his hold on me as his other hand snaked its way around my waist. I fought against him, shoving against him, but he tightened his hold on me and I cringed. Double shit. "Let me go, you asshole." I said, my voice not breaking, thank god.

"_Oh, _this girls got balls. I like that." He said again. I felt his breathe on my face and I cringed, tears stinging my eyes.

"No! Let me go!" I said, voice cracking as I pushed against him. He didn't even bulge and I screamed as his mouth found mine. I kept my mouth tightly shut, desperately wanting something to distract me. Suddenly I felt my keys in my pocket and reached inside.

As he pulled away I quickly got my keys and scratched him along the face with them. He cried out in pain and I turned around, not even getting two steps away before I ran into some-one. I tried to push away, but the person wrapped their arms around me. "Shh." I looked up and saw Jerry, my heart sang and sank at the same time. I tightened my hold around him, decided that I'd rather face him that these three creepo's.

"I think you three should get going." Jerry said, his voice menacing and dangerous.

I buried my head into his wife-beater. Taking a second or so to admire his abs and pecs. Everything about his body really, and how hard it was.

"We found her first." That man, I keyed across the face, growled.

I felt Jerry tense and wondered if he'd go vampire on their asses. But I banished those thoughts quickly. If he did go vampire, I might as well plan my funeral now. "She's with me." Jerry growled, something in his tone made me want to push away from him and run away. Obviously the men heard it too and they left cursing Jerry. I tensed as his attention turned to me. Triple shit.

He pulled my away slightly, still holding my arms though. He looked me over and I met his gaze. His eyes were black and I had a feeling that this might be bad for me. "You have the tendency to get into trouble, Johanna."

I looked down and looked back up at him. "Thanks...for that. It was stupid of me to be out this late."

He nodded and suddenly smirked, "Come on, I'll drive you home." Without me knowing, I had dropped my keys and Jerry bent down to pick them up. I didn't get a chance to object before he opened the door and sat inside the drivers seat. I took the passenger seat and watched as he started my car, revving the engine before pulling away and driving down the street.

It was a quiet ride, and when we got onto the highway to our little town, Jerry spoke. "What were you doing out so late?"

I needed a cover story and since I started school it was easy. "I was studying for some homework. Teachers don't seem to care that I'm new here and pile on every bit of homework they can." Wow, I was an amazing liar. I should become an actress. Jerry nodded. "What about you?" I asked.

He smirked and looked at me, his eyes glinting. "Just looking at the local clubs. Its hard to chose which one to go to."

I snorted, "This is L.A for you. You have such a big choice you literally spend half the night trying to find one that suits you." I can't believe how easy it was to talk to him. Dude, I do have something wrong with me.

"You've gone clubbing before?" He asked with a raised brow.

I bit my lip and looked at him from the corner of my eye, noticing that he was staring at me. I nodded, "Yeah, back in New York. My friend had a friend who made fake ID's, it was pretty easy to get in, especially when you dressed like a slut." I inwardly cursed for saying that.

He smirked and eyed my legs. "Shame I missed out on a party like that."

I blushed and bit my tongue to avoid smiling. But a smirk came through, "Yeah, shame." Fuck! I cursed, I was egging him on. I remembered the book and blushed some more.

He suddenly pulled to a stop in my driveway and killed the engine. He stepped out and I followed. I walked around the car and stopped in front of Jerry, who was holding my keys. I reached for the keys and he held them out of my reach. I looked up at him in question.

And instead of being met with a normal smile, I noticed small fangs poking through.

Quadruple shit!

**AN:** I had to get this out before I go watch Fright Night (Again). Yes I loved it that much and how can anybody resist Colin Farrell, much less in vampire form. Sorry, I'm drooling now and must be going. Hopefully when I see it again, it'll inspire me to write more.

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Other one

Chapter 5

**I changed this a bit, and now I'm writing in Johanna's POV. **

I eyed them in fright, my hand stilling as I reached for my keys. I looked up from his mouth and saw his eyes were black. I was frozen, in fear and surprise. Fear at the fact that I could be bitten right this moment and surprise that he'd reveal himself so easily.

I stepped back, finally snapping out of it when I heard Charlie call for me. I reached for the keys again and Jerry let them fall into my hand. I heard his intake of breathe, was he _smelling_ me? I moved passed him slowly, locking the car. I turned around, sparing him one more glance before I walked as quickly as I could to the door. I opened it and shut it, feeling the relief as Jerry's gaze at the back of my head was broken. I breathed a sigh of relief, not believing that I had just gotten out of that.

I rushed upstairs ignoring my mom and met Charlie in my room. He stood once he saw me and rushed towards me. Looking me over and then looking down at my neck. I hugged him tightly.

"You were right...fuck. You were right." I hugged him, squeezing him, wanting to know that I was still alive and this wasn't some sick dream of mine.

Charlie pulled back and saw the bruises on my arms his eyes widened. "What did he do, Johanna?" He hissed.

I shook my head. "It wasn't him. I was caught my some guys and he-he helped me get away from them. He drove me home, and then, he wouldn't give me the keys. And then he smelt me, Charlie he freaking _smelt_ me. Do you know how creepy that is?" I shook my head and pushed away from him, getting out a jumper with an eagle on it and a nice light blue dress and some panties and bra.

I needed a shower. I turned to Charlie. "I saw them Charlie. I saw his fangs, his black eyes. I felt how cold he was." I shivered at that and I couldn't help but admit, "I liked it, Char-Char. I'm going crazy." I pushed passed him and walked to the bathroom, a shower was the best thing I could do at this moment.

xxxxVxxxxxxxVxxxx

I came downstairs after my shower, hearing my brother, Amy and my mom talking rapidly.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering what had happened while I was in the shower. I was brushing my still damp hair. I slipped on some gladiator sandals and waited for a reply. My brother gave it to me.

"Jerry came by, he was demanded that mom should answer the door."

My eyes widened, "Did you let him in?" I asked my mom in panic.

"No! But tell me, what is going on? Why shouldn't I let Jerry in?"

I eyed Amy and mom and then replied. "Mom, Jerry's not safe. He's a vampire."

"He can't get in without an invitation."

My mom snorted, "What? Is this some type of joke. Great one, kids."

I pursed my lips and furrowed my brows, a broken look on my face. "Mom, we're serious."

"What the hell is he doing?" Charlie suddenly said. Jerry was walking around out house, a shovel in hand and a sanding tool. We followed him, feeling safe inside our home. We ended up in our living room, staring out the window as Jerry started digging.

"What is he doing to my lawn?" Mom shrieked, watching as Jerry literally savaged his way down. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed something, pulling it up I saw a pipe break through the ground. I continued to eye him wondering what the hell he was doing.

"What's that?" I heard Amy ask. Sniffing the air, I sniffed it too.

He started sanding away at the pipe and when he finally reached his desired depth he lit a match and the pipe caught on fire. He threw a malicious smirk in our direction. "Oh shit!" I cursed. I dived behind the couch as fire erupted from the chimney; kitchen and everywhere else we had gas pipes. Charlie screamed along with mom and Amy who followed my lead.

I stood up quickly as some of the fire died down and saw half of our house in ruins.

Jerry suddenly appeared near the kitchen wall, well what was left of it and said, "You don't need an invitation, if there's no house."

He stepped inside and I felt panic rise in me again. Charlie grabbed my hand and mom's and I grabbed Amy's as we ran through the house. I grabbed my keys and purse, feeling smart for always leaving it in the bowl. I saw them running towards mom's car and called out, "Get in my car!" I ran out the front door and unlocked the car, jumping into the driver's seat.

Charlie took the passenger seat and Amy and mom the back seat. I backed out as fast as I can, cursing when I accidentally ran over Charlie's bike. "Sorry," I said. I put my car in drive and raced down the street, as far away as I could from Jerry.

We rode in silence, the roar of my muscle car the only sound. "Is he gone?" Amy asked as we reached the highway.

Before Charlie could respond, his motorbike broke through my back window and I swerved. "Shit!" I screamed, as Amy and Mom ducked forward. The bike left my car and I looked back in panic. I kept on driving, feeling like shit because my car was in need of repairs again and because we had some psycho ass vampire chasing us. A _hot_ psycho ass vampire after us.

I kept on driving, occasionally looking back at Charlie, Amy and mom. Who were all in the state I was. Suddenly lights in my rear view mirror caught my attention and I screamed. "Charlie, is that him?" I saw the lights gaining on me and before I could push down on the peddle he was ramming into my car.

We all screamed and I swerved again. Jerry stared as he passed, speeding forward until he was ahead of us. Charlie moved until he was sitting beside me again and I watched in panic as Jerry came to a stop. I braked as hard as I could as he got out and walked in front of us.

"Hit him." Charlie commanded.

"What?" I stared at him.

"Hit him!" He said forcefully and pushed down on the gas, my car roared its engine and raced forward.

I bit my lip as Jerry approached and with an odd screeching sound we ran him over. I closed my eyes. Vampire or not, but I'd just ran over someone. I didn't notice as my car hit the back of his, and breathed heavily as I opened my eyes and kept them on the road. Charlie moved his leg and returned to sitting properly. "Charlie, you know...we didn't kill him."

He looked at me, "I know."

"How couldn't he die from that? Johanna, you just killed some-one." My mom hissed. I ignored her, trying not to think about that.

"Mom, she didn't kill anyone, not yet that is." Charlie replied.

I looked at him, "I'm not killing anyone-"

I was cut off when something banged up against the floor of my car. I looked down and then looked at Charlie. "Charlie-" I froze. We all watched as the car floor gave in and a clawed hand came through. "Mother fucking-"

I didn't get to finish because the hand suddenly pressed against the breaks and we all leapt forward, hitting out heads on the car. "Ow." I whined.

We all sat there, shaking to the core. Suddenly we heard blaring of another horn behind us and we looked back to see a man getting out of his car. "No! Stay in your car!" Charlie called. But it was too late. Jerry had managed to crawl to the back of out car and was now lifting it up. We all cried out as we were lurched downwards. I almost started crying for what my car was going through.

The man panicked, it was clear on his face and jumped into his car, but it was to late. I watched in horror as Jerry ripped the man from his car through the window and practically ripped his throat out. "Get out, get out of the car." I heard Charlie say, and I did, through the passenger door. The further I was away from this monster the better.

We watched as Jerry just stood there. Listening to the snaps of bone that came from him, I winced, it sounded disgusting. He turned to us, wiping the blood from his mouth. His fangs were still showing.

Suddenly Charlie, ran forward, holding a cross out.

Jerry laughed, "A cross, Charlie? Do you think that really works?"

But as Charlie got closer a force seemed to draw Jerry away. "You need to believe for that to work. But do you believe Charlie?" He asked, and Charlie once again forced him away with the cross.

Suddenly a look of rage covered Jerry's face and he said, "Not the cross Charlie." And grabbed it, I yelped as it caught alight, burning in his hand. With his other hand he grabbed Charlie's neck and threw him against my mustang. I almost ran to him but Amy gripped my arm, stopping me as Charlie stood back up, holding a stake.

Jerry stalked towards him, Charlie moved alongside the car until he was standing at the driver's door, across from us. Jerry grabbed him again and shoved him back against the car door, crouching in front of him.

I couldn't hear what they where saying, but I saw my mom reach inside Charlie's bag and pull out a stake, one that he seemed to have carved. She crept around, and I followed for back up. I didn't want Jerry to bite my mom. Once my mom was behind him, she leapt forward and pushed the stake through Jerry's back.

He released another one of those screeches. I winced and watched as he rolled around the ground, looking like a doll on strings. His arms reached behind him, trying to pull the stake out. I looked over to see my mom unconscious and raced to help Amy and Charlie hold her up. "Come on," Charlie called, past the point of watching Jerry and raced into the car belonging to the now dead man.

"What about my car?" I asked him, holding the keys to my hand as I sat inside the passenger seat, my mom laying in the back with Amy looking over her.

Charlie started the engine and pushed the gas, I watched in shock as he plowed my car and flipped it over to land on Jerry. I cried out, "Charlie!" I looked back at my car. It was in ruins. I frowned in devastation. I turned to Charlie with an angry glare. "You owe me a fucking mustang now!"

"This is no time to be discussing what you need." He spat back.

That jerk! Didn't he know I had to work my ass off for years to pay that off. I growled, "You asshole. That was the only fucking thing I had that I paid myself! And the only freaking mustang in Nevada in that range."

Charlie didn't reply as he raced to the nearest hospital and I didn't say anything back. I was beyond pissed and scared. My car was gone, I had a freaking vampire stalking me and my family, and apparently we were his next targets.

We pulled into the hospital and I helped Amy drag mom into the emergency room. People rushed forward and put her into a bed, checking her vital signs. I ignored all the commotion and stared at my mom. Why did this have to happen when I returned?

My eyes widened at another thought. What if I didn't come back? Would they be dealing with this themselves?

I was pulled from my thoughts as two policemen called for Charlie to answer a few questions. I sat with Amy on the chairs outside. Listening to the talk and thinking to myself.

"We've really screwed up now." I mumbled out loud.

"Yep, and there's no way out." Amy replied, as dejected as I am.

**Okay, I hope this was as good as the other chapters. Either way, this is where the real action starts! I hope I'm up to par with other fanfics dealing with this awesome Jerry stalking you action. **

**Anyway, this is kind of important for my fellow vamp lovers. I'm planning to write a crossover, well sort of a crossover dealing with Jerry (Fright Night) and True Blood. I recently started reading the Sookie Stackhouse series and really like it. So, I moved onto Fanfics and fell in love with the vamps there, and they have decent werewolves (proper vamps WITH fangs!) and a vampire bar! I mean, where else can you find something that awesome? **

**Anyway, I've noticed the deal with their fangs being different and couldn't help but put it up. It might be like my guidelines to living with decepticons, but a vamp version OR it might be an actual story with Jerry and Eric and whatever vamp I find, and some unlucky (or lucky) victims to fall into their embrace. **

**Give me a shout and tell me if you want me to write this, after I finish this story that is. **

**Read and Review. **

**GO TEAM JERRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Other one

Chapter 6

I watched as Charlie approached us after dealing with the police. Mom was still out of it and I was literally pissing myself, wondering why the hell I still thought Jerry was hot. I felt my eye twitch and joined Charlie and Amy walking into my mothers room, where they then continued to put up as many crosses as they could get from Charlie's seemingly never ending supply.

I heard a phone ring and looked up, Charlie was grabbing at his. A few seconds later he was smiling in smugness. "Peter wants to talk to us." He stated, immediately I knew who he was talking about.

"Peter? As in Peter Vincent the vampire know-it-all?" Amy asked, perplexed and tired.

I nodded and stood up. "Where is he located?" I asked, moving to follow Charlie out the door. He shook his head and waved me off.

"You stay here, some-one needs to take care of mom."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Oh, yeah. As if I'm going to let my lil' bro' fight off a vampire without me there. You can dream on." I pushed passed him and glared at him when he grabbed my arm.

He stared at me, "Johanna, please?" He begged. I almost fell for it, if not the fact that something was pushing me towards this.

I pulled my hand free and glared as viciously as I could. "I'm apart of this. No matter what you say or do, I will not be left behind. Drive off, fine. But I'll get a taxi and I'll be damned if I leave you or Amy to deal with this...creepo by yourselves. So shut up and let me go, or you'll be the next one I'll be staking when he decides to have an afternoon snack." I know what I said was harsh, but Charlie can be thick-headed at times.

Charlie sighed and I walked on, grabbing the keys from him along the way. I exited the hospital and walked towards the beaten car that we took instead of my on. I almost lost it then. I had the sudden urge to destroy this car for being there in the most inconvenient times and making it out alive and in one piece while my car no doubt was being eaten alive by Jerry.

I opened the door and sat inside it, starting the engine and glowering as it didn't give a familiar roar. I missed my leather seats and the familiar feel of muscle under my hands. I waited until all door slammed shut before I turned sharply, skidding around. I heard Charlie give a shout of protest but after seeing the hard look on my face decided not to chastise me and I was let to brood on my own. "Where does Peter live?"

Charlie gave directions and following them, I was led to a large building in L.A. I pulled to a stop, not bothering in getting the keys seeing as holding them would only make me angrier about my lost ride. I followed Charlie through reception and up to the elevator to which he pressed the top most level.

We stood in silence as the lift played cheesy classical music. Inside I could feel the tension rising, knowing that something big was about to happen. But what, I most likely guessed it had something to do with Jerry and fangs. And blood.

The lift finally arrived and I stared in wonder at all the things there. My mind reeled at the site of all these ancient weapons, many of which being goblets, stakes and sharpened weapons. Maybe this guy wasn't a fake?

I heard Amy's reaction similar to my own and sent her a smile. She smiled back and I fell back to walk beside her. "Some joke right?"

She eyed the glass shelf filled with guns of sorts and shook her head, "I thought Jerry was a joke, but look where it got us. I don't think this is all plastic toys."

"So your saying its real?"

She nods and turns to me, eyebrows raised. "And you don't?"

I sighed, "I do. But there is just something that really gets me wondering. If Jerry doesn't want his secret out. Why doesn't he just move away? Instead of chasing four people around Vegas. What's he after?"

This time she sighed with a questioning look in her eyes. "I have a few ideas."

I nodded this time, and entered the room that made my eyes widened. "I have a few too." I answered before joining Charlie's side. A man, some-one that didn't look a bit like Peter Vincent paraded around half naked. Drinking something green that I didn't even want to think about.

He looked at me and Amy and smirked. "And who might these two ladies be?"

Charlie cleared his throat, obviously not impressed. "Amy, my girlfriend. And Johanna my sister, but she has a boyfriend back home too."

I looked at him questioning him, but once again he shot me that special twin-bond look. One that spoke many volumes, but all of the same way. 'Go with the flow'. I nodded and smiled back a Peter. "Yeah, real sweetheart too. He's very uh...what's the word, dark and handsome." I said that just to piss Charlie off and it worked perfectly.

Peter cleared his throat and picked up something from the counter top. "I saw the picture you gave me. What you have there is an ancient civilization of vampires." And thus Peter continued, and my horror and shock grew more and more. Eventually I was literally once again shaking to my core.

"So, your saying that this is going to be harder than we imagined?" I asked, my voice meek.

Peter nodded, "Sorry kids, but you've got an old vampire on your asses and there's nothing I can do about it. I suggest you leave this country. Find another."

I eyed him angrily, "And leave all these people to deal with this monster. That's horrid!"

He rolled his eyes, "If your smart and you want to survive that's what you have to do."

Suddenly the buzzer rang and he answered it, all I heard was. "Fine, let him in."

We all stared at him wondering who was coming, he explained. "E-bay. I get stuff delivered all the time."

Charlie sat up, "At this time of night?"

Suddenly all our eyes widened and we stood up when we heard a familiar voice.

"What's up bitches?"

We turned, Ed was standing there. Awfully pale, black eyes and crazy, and dressed as the delivery guy. Charlie let out a shout as Peter ran to the panic room leaving us all there, Ed ran after him of course after throwing the box at Peter before he decided to run. We ran, as fast as we could into the giant museum like room. I heard Ed gaining on us and looking back I saw blood seeping from the wound that once held his left arm. I screamed to run faster but I wasn't fast enough. I felt Ed grab me and jerked me back.

I turned and with as much force as I could, I punched him across the face. I heard Charlie shout to me but I ignored it as my hand gave a painful jerk. Hitting Ed felt like hitting an iron wall. Even if his head snapped back, I didn't even think it fazed him that much.

He turned to glare at me, a crazed look lighting his eyes. "My turn." My eyes widened as his hand moved like lightening and grasped my wrist before digging his sharp fangs into them. I squealed and grabbed the nearest item to me, a silver vase, I lifted it above my head and slammed it down against him. He stumbled back and I didn't give him time to recover before I was running away.

I yelped as another hand got mine and pulled me towards them. I was about to scream but saw Charlie's face and quietened down. I slid into the space behind the shelf with them and in the mean time took to covering my wound with a bit of Charlie's shirt. He eyed it in horror and I shook my head.

"Its just a scratch." We stood there as Ed paced towards us, stalking us most likely. I knew it was all a game though, I knew he could smell us. Smell _me_. My blood. Charlie finally nodded to us and with an almighty heave from Amy and Charlie the stand we were hiding behind fell. I ran when I saw the others run, Ed now stuck underneath a bunch of broken wood and old antiques. I chased after Amy, after Charlie turned and grabbed a giant ax.

"Run!" He called to me and Amy, and without hesitating Amy grabbed my wrist and ran.

I huffed, feet stumbling. I was getting tired and a felt a headache coming up. "Amy," I called, my eyes zeroing down onto something ahead of us. Amy stopped and gasped, Jerry stood before eye his eyes looking as malicious as ever and his mouth set in a straight line.

Amy backed away, me following albeit clumsily. He stepped towards us, and we ran again, dodging shelves of artifacts. Suddenly Amy grabbed a vase and smashed it against another shelf shattering glass.

I saw what she was getting and eyed her as she loaded the gun, my mind reeling as Jerry approached us. Suddenly something clicked and before I could say anything she fired it at Jerry. It hit him every time and I could see the irritation evolve into something more as each bullet hit him.

We stood there silently as he raised his hand and dug around his shoulder, earning a look of disgust from me. Finally he pulled a bullet out and we both said at the same time, "Werewolf."

He looked at me and stepped closer a vicious leer playing at his features, his eyes widening like crazy. His eyes, after I noticed his intake of breathe zeroed in on my wrist. I ignored the shattering of glass but saw the douse of water falling towards Jerry. "Vampire," Amy stated, tugging me along as Jerry shrieked unnaturally like a caged animal and fell to the ground, clutching his face. I followed her to where Charlie was.

I saw Charlie and Ed battling. I ran towards the weapon section and pulled free another ax. While Amy pulled free a mace and together before Ed could bite Charlie we swung down. My ax embedded into his back while Amy's smashed into the left side of his head.

He groaned and Charlie managed to get away from him. I watched as he simply watched Ed heal, slowly yes, but still heal. "Charlie," I whispered. He turned to me and then Amy who threw him a stake. "He doesn't deserve a life like this." I finished.

Charlie looked on to Ed and with a final step, broke through Ed's sternum with the stake. Ed looked at Charlie, no hate in his eyes from what I could see and then fell to ashes. We watched until he was nothing but dead. "Jerry's here." Amy stated and that got us moving.

I ran along with them, to the stairs. Charlie opened it and one by one we ran down them, urgent to get as far away as we can from the vampire upstairs. I heard the door slam open and I looked up in panic. I shrieked when I saw Jerry casually walking down. Two floors above up, but still there.

"Run faster!" I called out. We finally reached the kitchens and Charlie led the way through that led to the club. We entered the club and I linked arms with Amy. Getting lost here would be like signing your death warrant. I followed Charlie, who I hoped knew the way out. Suddenly people screamed and cheered and I looked around in panic, searching for the source of that. I noticed the DJ throwing something out and in that moment my hand slipped.

"Charlie!" I tried calling above all the commotion.

I heard his voice, and saw a flash of his face before I was forced further back into the crowd. I turned around and tried to push my way to the exit, hoping to be able to meet him somewhere outside. But suddenly, I crashed into some-one and I froze.

My eyes widened as I looked up to the pale face of Jerry. He eyed me with cool eyes and I yelped and turned, pushing by two people before Jerry's hand caught my shoulder. I tried to shake out of his grip, but he simply tightened it and I yelped again.

He spun me around and grabbed both my arms, I let out a groan as he squeezed my tensed muscles. "Let me go." I said bravely.

He smirked coldly, "Not this easily." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed, calling for help as he pushed through the crowd, that easily parted for him. I heard crude comments being thrown about by the males here, who all seemed to cheer him. I heard Charlie call me and I looked up. I saw him and tears blurred my eyes, before I rubbed them away.

'No,' I mouthed at him, shaking my head. 'Get away'. He looked broken and I turned to Amy, waving her away. She nodded looking devastated but pulled Charlie along with her. I continued to bang my fists against Jerry's back, though that didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He put me down, having reached the VIP section and I glared at him.

He eyed me, smirking down at me. I distinctly noticed that he smelled heavenly. Of his cologne: spicy and seductive. I find my mind reminding me that he was attractive and he had me, but I ignored it. Deciding to deal with the problem of being bitten by him.

He grabbed my jaw and I growled. "Charlie will find me."

He smirked and grabbed my neck, one hand wrapping around my waist to keep me there. "I'm counting on it." He replied, breathe falling against my cheeks. I struggled against him as I saw something again. Something I didn't want to see.

His fangs. His eyes where black now as he bent down to my neck. I tensed as I sensed him breathe in, taking in my smell. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back. "Hmm."

I tried raising my hands to push him away but they only came to rest on his chest seeing as he didn't bulge one bit. He looked down at me, his eyes almost blacker than black. "All you need is a taste."

"What?" I asked, confused as to what he was talking about and watched him as he brought his finger to his lips, running it along his fang. I watched astounded as blood ran down the length of his finger. I watched in fascination as he raised it to my level. I pursed my lips, suddenly knowing what he was going to do. I shook my head.

"No?" He asked and I turned my eyes upwards. His brushed his finger across his lips, smearing them and painting them red. He narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, licking his finger before he brought his mouth down to mine. I felt my eyes widen as he forced his tongue into my mouth.

I didn't remember raising my arms to wrap them around his neck. A feeling washed over me, lust and another...something new. I opened my mouth further, letting my tongue play against his. A fight for dominance.

He turned his mouth slightly and fought harder, and soon enough I gave in, letting him kiss me. His tongue ran along my teeth, before finding my tongue and coaxing it into his mouth. I let him, running my tongue over his fangs, feeling their sharpness.

He groaned and I smirked. Finally he pulled back, leaving me panting. He looked at me and bent down, kissing down my jaw and to my neck. I knew what was coming but my mind was hazy, I couldn't tell what was me and what was him. All I saw was a blur. I hissed, tensing as I felt something dig into my neck. I tried to pull away, but Jerry held on.

I felt something run down my neck and down the front of my dress. I felt Jerry sucking at my neck and I finally pieced it all together with my slow, hazy mind. He was drinking my blood.

What an asshole.

**AN: I know this took a while, but it was all leading up to the big (not really an ending) finale! I hope you enjoyed and it's not an overused little scene, but review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Other one

Chapter 7

I awoke in a room, the windows where all blackened out and I noticed I was on a bed. I sat up, groaning as my head gave way to all the pain. Obviously not the best move. I saw a pair of wife-beaters on the chair across the room and determined I was in Jerry's house. In his bedroom. On his bed. Dear lord.

I tried to raise myself further but only got to a sitting position before my body gave way. I was hungry, tired and weak. I heard the door open and I snapped my gaze to it. It was Jerry walking in. I narrowed my eyes but he only smirked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What did you do? Where am I?" I asked.

He snorted, "I would have thought you where much smarter that that, Johanna."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the throbbing in my neck and wrist. I looked down and noticed Charlie's shirt still wrapped around it. "You bit me." Recalling the moment Jerry bit me on my neck; at that point it gave a dull ache.

He nodded, "Yes, I did."

I looked up sharply. "Why?" I demanded to know.

He leaned in closer, face barely an inch away from mine. Strangely I didn't feel uncomfortable. "You made me. I told you to leave me alone. But you didn't." I looked at him in confusion but he ignored my look and added. "You tempted me, and lets not forget about the scent."

I finally noticed my heightened smell. It must be the sheets, because the smell of Jerry was all over me. He noticed and smirked. "You must be hungry." He didn't lean back, only put a hand back to stabilize himself, close to my thigh. I nodded, my eyes still narrowed. He looked down at my lips and I licked them, nervous.

I felt my eyes widen. I raised a hand to my lips and prodded at the foreign objects in my mouth. "Fangs." I breathed out, shocked and horrified. He turned me! I accidently pricked my finger on my fang and hissed.

I looked at my finger, watched the blood pool on the tip, before sticking it into my mouth, sucking the blood away. My tongue sang at the taste and I couldn't put my finger down. Talk about eating myself. I felt and heard Jerry's growl, before he grabbed my hand and pulled the finger from my mouth. I looked at him, annoyed and irritated not sure why though.

I watched as more blood pooled and this time he put my finger in his mouth, sucking slowly flicking his tongue along my finger. I shivered in delight; my mind reeling. I felt something wash over me and realized it was lust. A _lust_ for blood.

Jerry seemed to notice and before I could do anything rash, brought a clawed hand up and traced it up his chest. I noticed finally, that he was wearing an open button up shirt, one that revealed everything and left me wanting to do nothing but stare all day. Finally, his claw stopped on the part where his shoulder met his neck and he pressed deeply, hissing slightly as he dragged his claw down. I watched blood run down his chest and suddenly compelled by a strange need, I leaned forward letting my tongue darted out and licked up all the blood, shivering at the taste. It was heavenly.

I trailed my tongue higher, finally reaching the wound before clamping my mouth around the flesh wound. I noticed I was much closer to him not just because I was sucking his blood, but my whole body had moved and was now pressing against his side, but I didn't pay that any attention as I sucked, drinking the blood deeply. It didn't run by me what I was doing, it seemed natural. As if eating chips and burgers where a thing of the past. As if...I was always this beast to begin with.

I pulled back in realization and looked at Jerry who snapped his head to me after letting it fall backwards. His eyes where black and glazed over with lust. He noticed my shocked expression and grinned. "First times always the hardest." He stated, brushing his hands up my sides. I shivered and pushed back, back into my earlier position on the bed. I was shocked at what I'd done.

Sure it wasn't killing anybody, but I had just drunk blood. _Jerry's_ blood. The same person who had changed me. I felt sick. "Now, now. Don't be like that." I heard Jerry taunt, climbing onto the bed until he was leaning over me, breathing down my cheeks.

I looked up. "You made me a monster."

He rolled his eyes, "I made you...perfect." I noticed his fangs pocking through and snapped my eyes shut scolding myself for thinking it was sexy. Those weapons that killed so many; suited him and made him even more appealing in my mind. I opened my eyes in shock as I felt his lips on my neck. "I can smell you." He stated.

Okay...not creepy at all. "Yeah, and I can smell you too." I said, as if replying to his comment sweetly.

He chuckled darkly. Nipping at my neck, not hard enough to break skin, but no doubt in warning. I yelped and pushed further into the head board. "I want to show you something."

He got up and dragged me along with him, taking me down the stairs. His grip on my wrist was hard and even if I did have some resistance to his strength, I still couldn't get my wrist out of his grip. We reached the bottom floor and he led me to a closed door, most likely a wardrobe. It most likely wasn't the one that Charlie went through to find that white room. At the memory of that made my blood freeze. Shit!

Was he going to put me in that?

I stilled and he literally had to rip me from my spot on the ground. I was deathly petrified of closed rooms. I was claustrophobic. I start panicking, I start hyperventilating. Anything that you would consider as a serious response to a fear: that was my reaction. Jerry finally turned to me, obviously annoyed with my dead weight. "Move already." He commanded.

I didn't and he scowled. "_Move. _I will not say it again." I didn't, staring at the closed doors.

Before I knew it, Jerry was on me. Glaring down at me. I didn't notice though. I was still imagining that small four walled no windowed room. Finally he grasped my shoulders and shook me.

I yelped and pushed back, feeling a growl build in my chest. My eyes widened after I let the sound out. _What_ was that?

Jerry's reaction was similar. He stayed put though, and didn't move closer to me. Not like he wasn't anyway. He finally glanced down at my wrist, where I noticed Charlie's shirt had fallen from. I glanced down as well, noticing the deep purple bite marks. "He bit you. That explains a lot." He grimaced but then returned to his usual smirking expression.

I narrowed my eyes in wonder, before I too looked down at my wrist. Ed's bite mark was still there, fresh and pink. Though it didn't bleed, it stung like a bitch. "What's that meant to mean?" I asked, skimming my fingers over the wound.

Jerry turned to look over his shoulder at me and frowned. "That means you ain't mine...yet." He added, smirking slightly.

I shivered and tensed. "What makes you think that?"

He grinned, his fangs wide and gleaming in the room with hardly any light. "I may not have made you, but I do own you."

I frowned in confusion. "How do you own me?"

He appeared by my side, fast and nearly invisible I shrank away from him. "You ask too many questions, _dear._"

I frowned, resisting the familiar urge to _snarl_ at him. Something wasn't right with me, my mind had changed, unlike before I didn't feel much emotions, just anger, lust and a compelling urge to have dominance over Jerry. I shook my head, realizing just how wrong that sounded. Jerry would always be the dominant one - but something else in me sung.

It wasn't dominance over him that I felt, but over family. Over the things that lived in the ground. I could feel them now, after following Jerry a bit further down and entering a large dug out room, where dirt lined the walls.

Realization struck. "You buried the people here? You buried all your victims?"

He chuckled, standing beside me. His hands wrapped around my waist and he nipped at my neck again. "Not everyone. That dancer Charlie saved didn't make it, and obviously you."

I pulled away from him, feeling more than uncomfortable. "What do you want from us?"

He smirked, this time dangerously so. "You didn't back down. I'm accepting the challenge."

My eyes narrowed in warning and I heard the ground subtly shift as if in response to my sudden mood change. I jumped up, in surprise and shot towards Jerry, "Now, that's creepy." Remembering his earlier comment I hissed at him, "Well, I'm sorry that you are a sore loser. Do you go around changing everyone that questions your night life?"

He chuckled, "No, just you."

I shook my head, "Oh, now I feel special. Am I going to have to play lover mother to all of your 'children'?" I asked, sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, moving through the dirt path and into the next room, I followed, at a distance though. "Charlie will be coming for you. I want you to tell him that you are mine now and you cannot be changed back."

I wanted to correct him, but it all sunk it. Ed had already started the process of changing me by biting me, and my soul wouldn't be returned to me, well…my human aspects wouldn't be returned because I am not Jerry's fledgling. I was doomed, it was either Charlie killed me and somehow killed Jerry, or killed Jerry, saved the town and then have to deal with a vampire sister.

I snarled anger surging through me at that revelation. "Damn it!"

Jerry through smirked, "I think it makes things so much easier for me."

I hissed at him, "Stop smirking, I am trying to be angry." Yes, that attractive smirk with fangs was not helping me right now, well not helping me stay angry. 

Jerry seemed to enjoy my turmoil and problem and watched as I paced the length of the room, almost tripping once or twice on the raised mound of dirt. I stopped and turned to face him, face falling blank when something reached my now very keen ears.

Footsteps and voices…

Well…damn it thrice and hand it to the devil.

**AN: I know its been ages, I guess I just lost my muse to write for a while, I've been stuck with starting many stories and then stopping them when I got tired and yes, it has been a year. But I'm back and this story will now continue to progress through Johanna's and Jerry's lives. **


End file.
